


The Difference a Day Makes

by BasilHellward



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AKA the ep where Oz has Ed released from Arkham, First Kiss, M/M, S3 E03 'Look Into My Eyes', Wordcount: Over 1.000, ignore the shitty title~, this ended up way longer than i meant it to omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: 'I'm sane?' Ed asks slowly, flatly, because he doesn't quite believe this is truly happening. Perhaps he's finally gone mad and he's imagining this, or it's someone's idea of a sick joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bertie_McSwiggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertie_McSwiggin/gifts).



> Why did Ed have to kill all the cops with difficult names to spell? Anyway, this is set just after Oswald picks Ed up from Arkham. Thank you, Bertie_McSwiggin, for the beta! Constructive criticism is welcome as always :)

Ed squints in suspicion as he studies the certificate, his lips pursed. 'I'm sane?' he asks slowly, flatly, because he doesn't quite believe this is truly happening. Perhaps he's finally gone mad and he's imagining this, or it's someone's idea of a sick joke.

'Absolutely,' says the new director of Arkham Asylum, 'one hundred percent. I examined you myself.' 

He says it reluctantly, as though he's being held at gunpoint and _made_ to recite the words.

Still squinting, Ed asks, 'And the murder of Miss Kringle?'

'Committed while you were _in_ sane.'

'Officer Dougherty?'

'Insane.'

'Officer Pinkney?'

'Insane.'

'And now I'm..?'

'Sane, and not responsible for any of the acts perpetrated during your sickness,' the director says. He seems anxious to be rid of Ed as soon as possible. 'You're a free man, Edward.'

And with that, he tries to close the gate. Ed doesn't let him.

'Not to look a gift horse in the mouth,' he says in a low voice, 'but how—'

Hearing a car pull up behind him, Ed trails off and turns.

'Never mind,' he says to the director, a wide grin on his face.

The backseat window of the car rolls down and the Penguin sticks his head out of it. 'Hello, old friend.'

Ed half-runs over to the vehicle, opens the door, and all but pounces on Oswald, who laughs that odd little laugh he seems to reserve just for Ed.

'I missed you, too,' he murmurs as he hugs Ed back just as tightly. He keeps his tone light, amused, but Ed can tell he meant what he said.

There's so much Ed wants to say — sure, Oswald visited him often enough while he was a patient in Arkham, but their time together was short and supervised. Now it seems to Ed that they have all the time in the world, and all he manages is a strangled, 'Oswald.'

Oswald hushes Ed, runs a hand through his hair in its natural curls as the driver returns to the Van Dahl estate. 'You're staying with me,' Oswald states. Ed doesn't argue.

Burying his face in Oswald's neck, Ed breathes in the scent of his cologne and the stale cigarette smoke underneath it. It's intoxicating and Ed doesn't think he could ever get enough, but he eventually forces himself to pull away.

'I'm so sorry,' Oswald says when they're face to face, stroking Ed's cheek with his knuckles. Ed frowns.

'Sorry?' he repeats, 'what for?'

'For not having you released sooner.'

'I would've figured out a way to escape eventually,' Ed says, unsure of whether he says it to console Oswald, or protect his own pride. 'Thank you, though.'

'It was the least I could do,' Oswald smiles. His face is open and caring, his guard let down, and the soft expression melts something cold and ugly inside of Ed. For the first time in months, he feels content, and his heart is filled with love for the man sitting opposite him. 

'Kiss me,' Ed blurts. Oswald's wide gray eyes stare back into Ed's, his lips parted slightly. Ed doesn't dare move — he hardly even _breathes_ as he waits for Oswald to do something, _anything_. A punch in the face would be preferable to this tangible silence that seems to be suffocating him.

Ed is about to apologize and plead temporary insanity, when suddenly Oswald's lips crash into his own. Ed makes a weak, muffled sound and kisses back just as eagerly, gently nipping and tentatively licking his way inside Oswald's mouth. Oswald grabs Ed by the shoulders and pulls him closer. Ed places one hand on Oswald's waist, the other on his neck as he deepens the kiss. Eventually, they have to break off to breathe.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,' Oswald laughs breathlessly, letting his arms drop to Ed's elbows.

Ed smiles softly, combing his fingers through Oswald's hair. 'What is yours, but you can't hold it?' he asks.

Oswald rolls his eyes. 'Ed, I've told you countless times, I don't—'

'My heart.'

Oswald's breath hitches. His eyes shine as he takes Ed's hand and whispers, 'And you have mine.' Oswald leans in for another kiss and Ed meets him halfway. Their lips hardly separate the rest of the drive.

They've been stopped outside the Van Dahl mansion for five minutes when Oswald finally pulls away again. 'We should probably go inside,' he says with a shy little smile.

Oswald gets out of the car and opens the door for Ed, who smiles his thanks. They walk up the stairs to the front door hand in hand. It's only four or five steps, but Ed goes slowly, mindful of Oswald's bad leg.

'Are you hungry? I'll have my kitchen staff make something, if you want,' Oswald asks once they're sitting by the fire, each with a glass of wine. Ed's never been a big drinker and he doesn't particularly like wine, either, but he'd accepted the glass anyway, out of politeness.

'I'm okay, thanks,' Ed says, a little distractedly. He's never been in a house like this before. Ed's whole apartment could fit inside the dining room. There are expensive looking vases and ornaments on every available surface, and the walls are covered in ornate wallpaper and portraits. One painting, hung above the fireplace, closely resembles Oswald. Ed assumes it must be Elijah Van Dahl, Oswald's late father.

They stay up — talking, drinking, and generally enjoying each other's company — until it's half past two in the morning.

'We should get some sleep,' Oswald says. 'I um, prepared a guest room for you, but if you'd rather stay in mine...'

'I'd like that,' Ed says, placing a hand on Oswald's knee.

Oswald grins. He claps the hand on his knee in his own then pulls Ed to his feet and down a nearby corridor, which presumably leads to his bedroom.

'Make yourself comfortable,' Oswald says once they're at the threshold, untangling their fingers. 'I'll go get your pajamas from the other room — I hope they're the right size, I had to guess.'

Ed sits on the edge of the enormous four poster bed, feeling quite dazed. This morning, he woke up cold and alone in Arkham, and now he's sharing a warm, comfortable bed with Oswald Cobblepot.

Ed picks up the origami penguin on Oswald's nightstand and smiles.


End file.
